By the Blood of the Paladins
by kgJester
Summary: A Knight who turns away from his noble destiny, a Dragon who let his pride control his fate , and the Wolf who wishes to grow stronger to charge the future. To walk the path of ones self, one seeks the power to hope lies on the shoulders of one girl who must take a side. Will she choose the light that will save all, or chose the darkness that will to control all?
1. Prolong

**Hey fanfiction! This is my first ever attempt to write a story. I hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I own NOTHING related to Cardfight! Vanguard.+**

* * *

Prologue

As she walked down the castles corridor that lead to her father's chambers, the young maiden was humming an old lullaby her late mother sung to her as a child before her pasting.

As she approached her father's room she saw that his door was wide open giving off a small light to the corridor. The closer the girl got, the more she heard something unusual. _'Is someone…yelling?'_ she thought.

"….. If we take them out we can expanded our northern borders and rid the world of those scavenges once and for all!" yelled and tall muscular man wearing a black wolf cloak on his shoulders. He wore a sleeveless gray shirt with black pants and brown fur winter boots. He had one brown leather shoulder guard on his left leaving his right bare. He had straight onyx hair that was neck length, his back was brood and stiff. He had forest green eyes that seemed to be in an emerald blaze as he glared it the elderly man in front of him.

"We cannot lay waste to an entire clan just because of some personal vendetta you have against them Kainan!"

'_Kainan! Why is he here?'_ the green haired sylph thought. She leaned in closer to listen to more.

"But my king they've killed one of our own, surely they must pay for their insolence."

"And they have. They've given us the people responsible and you yourself have given them their punishment, surely their deaths should've quilled your anger towards their tribe."

"She was one of our best warriors and an enforcer of peace for all of the nation! She was even with child at the time, and they… t-they…" Kainan turns toward the fire, unable to finish his statement.

"Foolish men do foolish things" the king explained. "We cannot change what was done in the past, but we can control what will happen for our future. You mustn't linger on that you which cannot change. Focus on that which will make you happy and move forward with your life."

'_Father…' _she heard those words before. She knew he was talking about when her mother died. Her father had never truly move past her death, but after he threw himself into protecting the kingdom and rising her.

He never spoken a word about her since.

"So… what you're saying is…that you wouldn't help me." Something was wrong. Kainan's voice sounded too clam and… dangerous.

' Then I guess your of no use to me." The next sound young halflin heard was one that she could not place, but she could have sworn something sliced the air between her father and his long friend.


	2. Chapter 1: Spilled Blood

**Hello FanFic Nation!**

**Jester here with a new chapter. **

**NOTE: the first two chapters base on my view of war on cray NOT the real lores.**

**Disclaimer I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE OC'S AND THE STORY IDEA **

**Hope you enjoy. Read and Review!**

* * *

Chapter 1

On the surface of the planet Cray, war breaks upon the nation of light. Two clans fight to decide which will earn the right to control the fate of their nation. One for the peace and freedom of all who wish it, the other for the control of every living being on Cray.

Rallying up his troupes, the royal paladins greatest hero charges into battle. Bluster Blade leads his unit onto the battlefield, slashing though enemy after enemy, cutting down anyone that would dare stand in his way. With a swing of his blade he cuts open a path to the center of the battlefield. Blaster Blade looks around and sees nothing but blood and suffering, every being from the smallest sylph to the tallest giant, each fighting to stay alive. Enraged by the horrific sight before him, Blaster Blade searches the desolate plain covered with the blood of his brothers in arms, his eyes lands on the back of one man. A man he has known all his life, a man who he has fought in this war since the beginning, the very_ man _who started this war…

"Kainan!" he calls as if it the worst word in all of existence. The man clocked in a black bear fur turns his sight on to his new target. He didn't have much armor besides the sliver chest plate, gauntlets, and shoulder guards. Under it he wore a short sleeve black Kevlar shirt matching his pants. His sword was stained with the blood of the fallen warriors that lay at his feet.

"Ah. Hello brother or do you prefer… _Blaster Blade_." He says with a smirk.

Blaster Blade glares at the once proud warrior, wondering what madness could have taken him to do such acts. Kainan was once the greatest knight in the United Sanctuary; he led his clan to victory in the battle of the High Mountains, songs of him rang like the bells of giants in the halls of Helgavatn, his clan's capital. Blaster Blade stares at the man he was once proud to call his brother, being an only child he never had any one to look up to, Kainan was the only one he felt close to growing up in the hall of knights. He used to train with Kainan, always trying to become as great of a man as he was.

"… Why?" Blaster Blade asks with a solemn look "… why would you betray us like this? What has the nation done to deserve this…this … madness?"

The black clocked warrior stares at his young friend that he's known since their childhood and replies with a smug look on his face, "Because we _can." _

Blaster Blade's rage soared threw the sky at the very sight of his fallen comrade.

"_What?"_

Kainan turns his eyes to the battlefield. "Look at them all. Fighting like animals with no mind what so ever. Why can't there be peace among brothers?" He turns to Blaster Blade. "They need our guide's brother…. Join me … all of Cray could ours." He stretches his hand out to Blaster Blade "The people of Cray derives to be free-"

"It _derives_ to be ruled! The savage creatures of this planet need to be guided into the light." He smiles in excitement. "We can give them a chance to become more then what they are. Under the teachings of the great Alfather, we can lead Cray into a new age."

Blaster Blade stares at him wondering what in Cray's name was he talking about. _Savages? Control? Teachings?_ Blaster Blade steps away sword raised at the man who has lost all hopes of seeing since. "Brother…how low have you fallen?"

Kainan's smile fades into a look of disappointment. "Low enough ….my dear younger brother."

Having heard all he could from his former friend Blaster Blade lifts his sword and takes his defensive stances. "Enough talk… we end this now" he proclaims, putting as much venom in his voice as he could. Kainan also holds his blade up to his chest taking an offensive stance, his eyes as cold as his home.

"BLASTER BLADE!" Kainan charges. Swinging his sword to Blaster Blades neck, while twisting his wrist to aim for his right eye. Blaster Blade deflects the blade from beheading him, making blue sparks fly from the clashing metal, but misses Kainan's elbow to his eye. Stumbling back, Blaster Blade tries to defend himself against Kainan's heavy advances, each more deadly than the last. Regaining his sight Blaster Blade jumps over Kainan, and swings at his back, only to have it blocked by at hidden dagger within Kainan's gauntlet.

"Your little acrobatic tricks won't help you this time." Kainan chuckles. Using his cloak Kainan blinds Blaster Blade and runs his sword into his armored shoulder. Blaster Blade cries in pain as he clinches his left shoulder, the blade was stopped short due to his chainmail but he was still losing blood fast. Kainan turns and gives Blaster Blade a powerful kick to the torso, sending him thirty feet away. '_Something's not right,'_ Blaster Blade thinks as he's sent plummeting towards the edge of the battlefield _'he shouldn't be this powerful.'_ Before he hits the ground Blaster Blade feels himself being lifted into the air, he turns to see his best friend and right-hand man, or beast, Wingal.

"Having a little trouble, my friend?" the high beast asked.

"More than you know" replied the injured warrior.

Wingal flew with speed and skill to the outer rim of the battle; there they met with the Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine. The second she appear Blaster Blade drew his sword ready to cleave the young woman's head from her shoulders, until Wingal stepped in between them halting Blaster Blade's charge, leaving him with a look of confusion and betrayal.

"What are you doing?" Blaster Blade exclaims looking for an answer "She's one of them! Or have you not seen what her clan is doing?" he points to the battle raging behind them. Wingal sheaths his dagger

"That would be true, IF it was still her clan." He explains.

They turn to Elaine, who walks up to Blaster Blade to reveal a Royal Paladin insignia just above her left breast. Like many marks of Cray, the insignias of the clan were like the blood that flowed through every living being of Cray, for it is not as easy to remove as it is to obtain. One would have to first confess their sin to their clan leader, and then tear the insignia from their own flesh. It was not a simple process to live though, considering if your clan members lets you survive afterwards.

"She barely escaped Kainan's wrath after she ripped the insignia from her shoulder. She is one of us now." Wingal explained with a sorrow look in his eyes.

Blaster Blade looks to Elaine with a solemn look in his eyes. "My apologies, I did not know." Elaine covered her mark and moves to Blaster Blades bleeding shoulder, her face completely emotionless.

"There is no need to apologize," she places her hands over the wound and a bright green glow engulfs Blaster Blades shoulder, "my father had me insure that I was on the right side of this war before he… moved on." Elaine removed her hands to show a fully healed shoulder. Blaster Blade rolls his arm, checking the damage. He finds that he feels faster, and his sword also feels lighter, he looks to Elaine for an explanation. "Some of your muscle tissue were, how do you say, 'tight' so I loosen them. You should no longer feel any strain in your arm."

'Well someone's useful' Blaster Blade looks over the battlefield than back to Wingal. "What the status of King Edward?" he asked.

"He is well, but he needs more time to…prepare." The two male warriors glance at the female healer, only to look away in sadness.

"How long until they are ready?" Blaster Blade whispered.

"A few more minutes," Wingal look toward the battlefield "think you can stall him a little longer?" Blaster Blade stretches his arm

"Just watch me."

They turn to Elaine "head to the castle, help as many of the wounded you can, I'll go deal with Kainan" Blaster Blade begins to head back in to battle, but is stopped by Elaine "Wait," she reaches in to her healer's pouch to pull out a gem and hands it to Blaster Blade " take this. It was my father's and it will help with your fight against Kainan."

Blaster Blade takes the stone and holds it up to the sun. The gem was a deep blood red ruby; it gleamed in the sunlight, as if fire burned within the stone itself. The ruby seemed to pulse with power underneath Blaster Blades fingertips. He placed the stone onto the base of the handle to his sword, as soon as the gem touch the steel, the blue lines of Blaster Blade's sword began to glow with so much power, the blade suddenly busted with blue fire. Wanting to test this newfound power Blaster Blade swings his sword toward a group of advancing enemies; the swing creates a blue shock wave that burned everything within its path. Once it hit the soldier the explosion was large enough to turn the heads of nearby warriors who were unfortunate enough to get distracted, the mistake coasted them their lives.

Smiling with at his newfound power Blaster Blade turns to Elaine "You have my thanks" he looks toward the battlefield eager to find his opponent.

Meanwhile, upon the highest hill top of the land laid the greatest Royal Paladin stronghold in all of the United Sanctuary, the Chevalier Court. It was a forest like no other. Within the walls of this mighty castle three of the four great leaders of the United kingdoms: King Edward of the High Knights of the Royal Paladin Clan, the young goddess Amaterasu rightful leader the Oracle Think Tank Clan, and Lord of the Dark Abyss, Nidhug the high dragon of the Shadow Paladin Clan. Joining them as they discussed the fate of their enemies were the crowded prince Alfred and the young dragon knight, Draugr or as those in their clans call them, the king's 'knight' and the 'black phantom'. Each known for their skill and bravery, the leaders argued on the best possible way to handle the situation.

"Why I just go and kill them all now?! Their force aren't as powerful as they've been leaned to believe." Draugr shouted from the window, watching as his comrades fight while he just sat there debating on a plan that should've been carried out months ago.

"You forget the man whose leading them" Alfred tries to reason "you wouldn't last three minutes if he was in the front lines."

"HA! As if some mere human can take me o-"

"You forget, my young hatching," Nidhug interrupted. "Kainan was once your old friend as well as Alfred's. In the mist of battle, when it comes either your life or his, will you be able to slay your treasured friend in cold blood?"

"Of course I ca-"

"Can you?" Nidhug asked, emerald red eyes piercing into his son's. The eyes of something that has seen the horrors the world had to offer and still possess the strength to stand and fight once again. Draugr was not staring at his father and king, he was staring into the soul of a vanguard. Unable to answer Draugr continued to stare out the window to the battle below.

"Regardless, our enemy is at our door step and we cannot hold them for long." Edward intervened. "Lady Amaterasu," he looks to the young goddess seeking her console. "Is there any way to reason with him, surly an entire clan shouldn't be punished for the actions of one man?"

"Depends on the one man." Draugr committed.

Smirking at the young hatching, Amaterasu pulls out a small round mirror. It was no bigger than three inch radius, its rim seemed to be made of polished gold, and the back held the Oracle Think Tank diamond jeweled insignia with a wolf hovering over it. Holding the mirror out in found of her, Amaterasu forces her mana on the small object. Envelop itself in a golden glow the mirror slowly begins to float in her hands. Amaterasu stares intently into the mirrors ominous reflection, her eyes glowing with the same golden light instead of its regular brown.

"He who has lost hope of his future shall seek a new path to follow, what was once loved has been ripped from the hand of a mere child." The mirrors light begins to fade, as if a dark presence takes form in its reflective surface. "Cheated and lied to the warrior seeks the truth of his origin, for he is possessed by the darkness."

The mirrors glow vanished and placed itself back within Amaterasu hands, its reflective surface now black as the night sky. Reluctantly, the sadden goddess looked up from her mirror to the wise old king, sullenly shaking her head. "I'm sorry but his mind is too far gone to be reasoned with. It is nothing more than a dark, endless void of despair."

Edward nods and gives her his thanks. Resting his chin on his knuckles the king ponders on the matter at hand. Their enemy was quickly bearing down on them, and their leader was nearly impossible to defeat. The king looked to his son, who had walked over to the window to watch the battle with Draugr. Edward remembered how it once was, it was in this every room where he saw three young boys show such a promising future…. but that was now no more than a distant dream. Edward looked at his fellow leaders with a look they knew all too well.

"Alfred" the king called for his son for what may be the last time, breaking him and Draugr from their trance of the battle.

"Yes Father" Alfred answered, walking towards his king.

"I want you and Draugr to head to the front lines, the leader and I must… _discuss_ a plan to end this battle once and for all."

Alfred glanced at his father with a serious look in his eyes. For some reason he could not shake the feeling that they weren't telling them something, something very important. He looked at Draugr for any kind of explanation, but he had none. So they decide to stay silent and trusted that his father knew what he was doing.

"Yes, Sir!"

Nidhug walked over to his son, who stood before him with pride and propose. Nidhug reached between his wings to take hold of a double sided lance. The blades themselves looked as if they were made from the finest black steel in all of the United Sanctuary, it was their clans' greatest treasure, the Spectral Lance. Draugr stares in amazement at the weapon. He'd only heard stories of the Shadow Paladin's greatest treasure, and his father is now holding the sacred lance in his hands.

Nidhug turns to his son. Draugr steps back when he seriousness in his father's eyes. "My son, I give this blade so you may claim victory in glorious battle. May you spill the blood of many foes by the edge of this lance, guard this treasure with your life." Handing the legendary bladed to him, the dragon placed his claws on the shoulder of his only hatching. "Draugr, I want you to know…. that you've made me very proud. May the power of the old ones keep safe and strong, and bring you to that which you hold dear."

Draugr suddenly felt a powerful urge to cut down any who stood in his path, he pushed thought to the back of his mind and thanked his father. The two heirs walked out the room, they conversed on how to handle the situation.

"Your father seems to have high hopes for you on the battlefield." The paladin prince commented.

"Hmm..."

"Huh, what is it?"

"That thing he said…"

"What? That he was so proud of his young." Alfred stated jokingly.

"No!" the dragon annoyingly roared. "It was the last thing he said. That was a prayer of safe return, which was once said in the old region."

"So your father gave you a blessing of safe return. What is that a wound against your pri-"

"It's not a blessing! If anything it's a _curse_."

"Curse?"

"In the armies of the old region, comrades-in-arms who were pinned down in battle would say that to their partners to get them home safely."

"Ok, but I still don't see how it's a curse."

"….. They say that once asked, the old ones will ensure the safe return….of only one soldier."


End file.
